We fall like Feathers
by twitchytwain
Summary: She's not Caroline but right now she's a pacifier, she's a reason, she's a pill and Klaus needs the distraction...but can the distraction last long enough for him to forget Caroline and realize the new imminent danger coming targeted at vampires and hybrids alike? New Orleans Gumbo with lots of pairings but this one's mostly Klaroline (Kenett, Elijah/OC, Klaroline, Rebel)


_**A/N:I'm a total Klaroline shipper and this idea wouldn't let me be!**_

**ooo**

**We fall in slow motion**

_**ooo**_

He's rootless like a lost and found object stashed away underneath some dark and dank basement somewhere in the Bayou. New Orleans runs fast, fast and he bleeds quietly and raises a glass to his sullied flesh. Somewhere below his pain, his conscious screams for him to stay clean, to go the distance because she used to tell him that nothing feels as good as clean.

But she's not here; she's holed up somewhere in Mystic Falls.

This is not New Orleans but he can still smell the heady scent of sweet magnolia and honeysuckle. The place is muggier and hotter than New Orleans and as much as he loves the mystery smells of Louisiana Rivers, he cannot stand the belching stench from the swamp that seems to border the town from all points of exits.

"Bon Temps" he scoffs as he twirls his glass in his hands, mindful of the stares he's been receiving since walking into the place.

He checks his mobile phone to see if she's called but quickly snaps it shut. He doesn't want to appear needy even though she cannot see him but Klaus is never needy, Klaus never backs down. He takes another pull from his whisky glass, he's been drinking since dusk and it's a war he's willing to die for. Setting his empty glass on the bar, he beckons for the barman as he picks up a napkin that's been tossed next to his sleeve.

"Fangtasia" he reads then drags his eyes to the brittle red lights blazing deep above him, he follows the light as it drifts along the heads of club junkies scuttling here and there like crazed addicts seeking blood.

"Tru Blood" he sneers, eyes locating a patron seated not far from him as she nestles a glass of blood. Klaus can tell that she doesn't like it; he doesn't have to read her thoughts to know this. She hunches her shoulders in the red cape she's swearing, painfully aware of the predatory vampires around them. Gingerly, she looks around her with her eyes still concealed behind the cloak. Klaus's eyes catch her lips, cling to the tongue that sweeps over them as she imagines the necks readily on offer from the humans weaving through crowds of vampires. Klaus likes the place but the lack of a challenge in procuring the blood leaves him flaccid. He's about to resume his task of drinking himself senseless to drown out his goldielocks, to drown out Caroline when red riding hood finally looks up.

She snares him with her blue eyes and Klaus is sure that this is what it must feel like to dive forty feet into ice cold water. Your heart stops, your nerves tingle and you gasp for breath like it was the last thing you could cling to. It takes him a while but he finally drags breath back into his lungs as he makes his move toward her.

"Can I buy you a drink, love?" he asks, his eyes gliding over her alabaster skin. She looks so fragile that he worries he might break her if he touched her but her eyes speak another language. They're wild, reckless and let him know that she can handle him.

ooo

Jessica was growing accustomed to taking guys home with her every night after Fangtasia but this was not her typical lay. He's fair, snarky and his drawl is doing unbelievable things to her body. As always, her door sticks as she tries to open it, the mould is growing more vigilant in Bill's absence. It finally opens with a good knock from her shoulder and the dank cold hits them first, raw and rotting like cemeteries of mouldy spider webs.

They stumble inside the house, giggling as their hands seek each other but it's a hesitant seeking like they are both waiting for something. He's taller than Jason; she thinks as she fists the front of his tee-shirt, paler too, she discovers when she pulls the garment over his head.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" he asks bracing himself against the wall, with her leg thrown over his hip. Klaus flinches when he feels the heel of her stiletto digging into his buttocks and rather wildly amused when her hands follow suit.

"Jessica, "she moans, dipping her head under his neck to consume his nipples. She's not Caroline but right now she's a pacifier, she's a reason, she's a pill and he needs the distraction. Klaus stifles a groan as her nails scratch the length of his chest. He watches her glorious eyes as she unbuckles his belt and then slowly ever so slowly, she disappears between his legs until all he can see is the top of her flaming red hair.

Klaus shuts his eyes and dreams of his Goldie Locks.


End file.
